VIP
by Jealous-Embarrass
Summary: Porque su encuentro ya estaba escrito SinBaba
1. VIP

**Comentarios:** JOJOJOJO,Si pregunta no es Papa Noel, pero quien sabe JOJOJOJO…Ok me dejo de tanta mierda tonta y voy directo al grano, o mejor dicho al punto Shit. Gracias a sstarelle por la genial idea, que me lleno de inspiración.

Prácticamente este escrito va por ella, no me gusta dedicar ni mucho menos hacer esas mierda pero al ser SinBaba, está más que claro que lo vale.

Así que mis agradecimientos a sstarelle por su idea.

El titulo es por el nombre del OP de MAGI. Que estoy escuchando más de mil veces y no me arrepiento.

Sin fines de lucro

* * *

**VIP**

_´´Porque su encuentro ya estaba escrito´´_

Estaba más que dicho que un niño de 14 años no podía conquistar una celda, pero para la sorpresa de todos paso y el nombre de aquel niño era Sinbad.

Desde entonces su fama creció, así como sus aventuras que fueron escritas y contadas por todo el mundo. Y por eso mismo fue conocido como Sinbad rey de los 7 mares. Pero también era conocido como el Rey de Sindra.

Debido a su gran fama tanto su país como él, pasaron por todo tipo de situaciones, pero fue entonces cuando su país paso por una batalla donde tanto él como su país perdieron cosas valiosas, supo que era la hora de madurar y convertirse en rey.

Y en ese tiempo, en esa época, nadie ayudaba desinteresadamente y Sinbad lo sabía perfectamente, el camino iba a ser duro y difícil, aprender solo era algo que no quería, pero si no había otra manera tendría que hacerlo por el bien de su país.

Pero para su suerte, el aquel entonces Rey de Balbadd se ofreció a ayudarlo. El sabía o mejor lo intuía que sus destinos estaban conectados de alguna u otra manera. Para aprender mejor se quedo a vivir un tiempo en Balbadd, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta de aquello que le faltaba.

Sus días en aquel reino eran de los más normales, aprendía mucho, se divertía mucho, bebía mucho, no podía quejarse realmente puesto que el rey era alguien muy amable y muy comprensible. Él sabía muy bien que aquel rey era alguien especial, era amado por su pueblo y se preocupa por él, velaba por su bienestar, porque todos estén bien.

Y esa clase de rey quería ser Sinbad, pero para hacerlo algo le faltaba y ese algo tenía que ver mucho.

Una tarde durante sus clases, observo al rey un tanto fuera de lugar, no se atrevió a preguntar, pero no lo necesito puesto que este rey le comento.

-Tengo un hijo- suspiro un tanto intranquilo – pero temo que mis días aquí no serán largos y mi reino después de mi termine en un caos.

El solo observo, era bien sabido que el rey de Balbadd se preocupaba mucho pero incluso después de muerto también lo hacía y eso era algo de admiración – No se preocupe que cuando llegue el momento yo ayudare al rey después de usted –

-Por eso mismo a ti es a quien te pido esto, ayuda a mi hijo – observo por un momento el gran cielo, dirigiéndose al balcón – El es mi hijo ilegitimo, pero yo se que él será alguien muy importante - observo la puerta –Pasa, Ali Baba –

Sinbad solo observo en silencio, aquel pequeño niño de hermosos cabellos dorados y esos ojos iluminados, era hermoso no lo iba a negar, incluso podría decir que su sola presencia podía iluminar todo el lugar, y es porque él era inocente. O eso pensó en aquel momento.

Y así como su padre, el también temía por el menor, pues además su padre tenía dos hermanos y el hacer un hijo ilegitimo no podía acceder a la linera de herederos, aun si su padre lo reconocía como su hijo, no sería el heredero directo.

Pero lo más extraño aun era el hecho de que el mismo Sinbad se preocupara por el menor, estaba claro que algo no encajaba y conociéndose muy bien, sabía que muy pronto habría problemas.

Muy a pesar de eso, dejo de lado aquellas preocupaciones, puesta que si no tenia que ver con Sindra no era de mucha importancia.

Él lo sabía perfectamente, cuales era sus intenciones al ir a Balbadd, lo sabía y se lo repetía constante mente pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir preocupado y a la vez atraído hacia aquel niño. Algo en su interior le decía que debía mantener contacto con él, ya sea por aquella promesa que le hizo a su padre o por el simple hecho de sentir algo extraño hacia el menor, esto último no lo tomo en cuanta, si no hasta el día de su partida.

Su tiempo en Balbadd ya hacia acabado, e inconscientemente deseaba el quedarse mas tiempo, pero su deber con Sindra era primero. Como la costumbre lo era se despido del rey y de toda la familia real y de algunos habitantes del reino, pero del que quiera despedirse realmente era de aquel pequeño niño. A pesar de no haberse hablado mucho, solamente pudo verlo desde lejos y una que otra vez cruzaron miradas, pero palabra alguna no se escucho.

Y por esa misma razón era que quería verlo, quería escuchar su voz, aunque sea solo una vez quería escucharla. Camino lentamente por los pasillos del gran castillo, como quien diciendo dando su último recorrido por aquel hermoso lugar, al ver que no tenía sentido decidió que ya era hora de partir, pero para cuando cruzo la gran salida pudo ver aquel niño practicando con la espada solo.

En silencio observo como el menor hacia movimientos innecesarios al aire y en una de esas no pudo evitar el reír sonoramente por aquel gracioso espectáculo, lo cual atrajo la atención del menor.

-Quien eres – hablo algo sonrojadado debido a la vergüenza de ser observado – vamos dime quien eres señor.

-Se..Señor…- se toco la cabeza en señal de sorpresa – no soy viejo apenas y estoy en la flor de mi juventud muchacho – volvió a reír sonoramente – me llamo Sinbad y tú?.

-Ali Baba –

-Ali baba –no pudo evitar sonreír estúpidamente, pero ahora se lamentaba el no haber hablado con el niño cuando pudo, ya que ahora debía partir – Bueno Ali baba sabes que hoy me voy de Balbadd, verdad…Por eso me haría un favor –

-Te vas, pero porque el viej..Digo el rey ya note necesita por eso te boto –pregunto curioso, aunque claro no esperaba una respuesta – vamos me dirás.

-Botar…no como crees el rey no es esa clase de persona, además yo ya termine lo que tenía que hacer aquí – lo observo detenidamente – Pero dime Ali Baba puedes hacer un favor –

….

Ahora no había marcha a atrás, todo estaba dicho y como tal debía hacerse, había vivido toda su vida sin arrepentimiento alguno, cada cosa que hacia tenía una razón, pero hoy supo lo que era aquella palabra que jamás había creído usarla, ni mucho menor sentirla.

Si por que Sinbad estaba arrepentido, por no haber podía hablar con aquel muchacho y porque muy dentro de él sabía perfectamente que desde su partida aquel hermoso niño pasaría por muchas cosas, como decía estar él a su lado pero él lo sabía, la realidad en la que vivían era otra.

Si algún día se volvieran a encontrar, cosa que el mismo lo veía posible, ya sea como aliados o como enemigos, él mismo haría lo que tenga que hacer para cumplir aquella promesa, que ambos se hicieron.

Aquella promesa que solo ellos conocían, sin duda alguna de eso jamás se arrepentiría.

* * *

**[EXTRAS]**

_Bajo el enorme cielo azul_

Algo que odiaba Ali baba era sus clases de historia, no era que no le gustase la historia, sino que quien le enseñaba no era de su agrado esa horrible voz chillona y ese feo rostro, uff! Era un milagro si no tenía pesadillas de noche, pues con esa clase de maestro uno pensaría que sería mejor vivir encerrado sin poder ver el sol a estar cerca de alguien como él.

Así que el único lugar donde sabría que no iba a ser molestado por aquella aberración de la naturaleza era el jardín. Y es que Ali Baba no era tonto el sabía muy bien las debilidades de sus maestros y la de este eran las flores o mejor dicho su polen, que debilidad más tonta, pero gracias a eso podía relajarse como debía.

Así que mientras se relajaba recostado sobre las flores, con el aroma de estas, observando aquel hermoso cielo, no pudo evitar el quedare dormido.

…

Muy tranquilamente paseaba Sinbad por los jardines, después de haber tenido una buena noche, si se consideraba las hermosas mujeres y el buen alcohol, sin duda fue una buena noche, pero por ende debía regresar sin causar tanto revuelo y que mejor manera que ir por los jardines.

Pero durante su camino algo le llamo mucho la atención y fue ver aquellos cabellos dorados, juntó con aquellas flores. Su curiosidad fue tan que para cuando había entrado en uso de sus pensamientos ya estaba a unos centímetros del niño.

Sin tomarle mucha atención a su alrededor lo observo detalladamente, aquellas delicadas pestañas, aquel hermoso color de sus mejillas y esos labios tan dulce y a su vez apetecibles..

Apetecibles, aquella palabra rondo su mente por unos segundo, notando aquel pensamiento extraño pero a su vez lujuriosos. Como alguien como él que si deseaba podía tenerlo que quiera anhelaba poder sentir aquellos labios.

Se levanto suavemente observando a su alrededor hasta sentirse seguro de que nadie lo observaba y sin pensarlo, claro que podía pensar con aquellas palabras rondando su cabeza y aquella imaginación suya. Si solo debía ser un capricho del momento. Así que sin mucho remordimiento poso suavemente sus labios sobre el menor, sintiendo aquella calidez.

Lentamente se alejo del menor, con una mano en cubriendo su boca.

Que mierda hice, pensó, maldición un simple capricho eh!...

Se alejo la mas que pudo y exclamo – ahora que hago, quiero hacerlo de nuevo –

Mientras que en otro lado cierto niño de cabellos dorados sintió un extraño sabor a alcohol en sus labios, desde ese momento Ali Baba supo que el alcohol era delicioso.

* * *

**Comentarios finales:** JOJOJOJO, les gusto el extra, obviamente que si, hasta yo lo ame, bueno lo amo, después de todo lo escribí yo. JOJOJOJO

Quiero aclarar que la historia será más o menos d cap, aun no lo tengo pensado muy bien ya que los capítulos se escriben de acuerdo a mi inspiración. Es decir mientras mas imágenes de SinBaba vea más escritos verán JOJOJOJO.

Y como sigo diciendo acepto sugerencias para nuevos escritos.

Eso sería todo espero que les haya gustado

Que tenga buen día.


	2. Love You Like A Love Song

**Comentarios: **Bueno, se que dije que lo traería el viernes, pero por cosas del destino no pude hacerlo. Y ahora ame encuentro escribiendo el cap. La razón estoy descargando *censurado* para poder mejorar mis ediciones, si me gusta editar, problema?. Ok, no pero no es que no quiera escribir, simplemente tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que ahora nos e que hacer. Así que dejando de lado los foros de rol en donde estoy, pues son solo tres y yo siendo fan del yaoi, en los tres estoy con pareja hetero WTF!. Así que si alguien conoce de algún foro de rol yaoistico, son libres de decirme. Dejando de lado la publicidad barata, pues referencias del capítulo, son las siguientes.

Lo más probable es que sea de tres capítulos, así que ahora escribiré desde el punto de vista de Alibaba, con referencia a Sinbad.

El ultimo capitulo lo más probable es que tenga lemon, así que se los digo porque quiero que tenga o sufran de ansiedad y me ponga presión. Si trabajo mejor bajo a presión. Así que sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos.

* * *

**| V.I.P|**

**Capítulo I**

''_Love You Like A Love Song'' _

Todo empezó como si fuera una simple canción, con su melodía suave.

Desde aquel momento he sabido muy bien mis errores, vivir en los barrios pobres me enseño muchas cosas, no quería nada, ni pedía nada en aquel momento solo me basta estar con mi madre, era feliz con ella. Me divertida con mis amigos, con todos, no necesitaba de nada, solo me bastaba tener a mi madre, con eso era suficiente para mí.

Pero que ingenuo era en ese entonces, la realidad me golpeo como aquel ruido desatinado.

Mi estancia en el palacio, era un tanto extraña, no deseaba estar en aquel lugar pero ya no tenía nada, mi madre había muerto, no tenía a nadie, ni amigos ni conocidos, solo era yo en este vasto mundo.

Desde ese momento solo me preocupe en una cosa, mejorar y aprender todo lo que debía, aprovechar cada cosa no importando la situación.

Y así aprendí desde esgrima hasta historia, desde modales en la mesa hasta como debía de caminar. Y si para respirar se requería de algún método, incluso eso debía aprender. Después de todo era un príncipe.

Con el tiempo, solo me preocupe en eso aprender y mejorar, pero aun así no poseía ningún deseo por ser príncipe, realmente quería ver el mundo con mis propios ojos, así como lo hacia aquel hombre.

Su fama era tal, que sus historia estaban escritas en libros, desde la primera vez que conquisto una celda, era increíble, mi meta era ser como aquel hombre, valiente y atrevido. Claro que su fama no solo era conocida por eso, también era conocido como el galán de los mares, cualquiera mujer caería a sus pies con solo verlo, y también como el rey de los 7 mares.

El era mi meta, mi ejemplo, y por esa misma razón, siempre leía sus libros, no solo por ser alguien famoso, la verdad era que cada vez que lo leía podía al menos ver el mundo con sus ojos, cada país, ciudad y persona que conocía.

Cierto día durante mi entrenamiento con la esgrima pude ver a al rey, recibir a alguien, yo solamente pude ver una cabellera larga seguirlo. En ese momento nació una curiosidad en mí, pero que negué rotundamente.

Después de aquello, supe que el rey tenía un visitante, solo eso.

Los días pasaban y yo aun seguía con el esgrima, mi maestro en aquel momento, me grito y sermoneó tanto que le grite y hui de él. Si estaba avergonzado, por el hecho de ver que no progresaba, mi frustración era mucha, así que con aquel hombre de los cuentos, fui al jardín, cerca de la gran entrada, decidido a entrenar, iba mejorar ya sea por mi cuenta o con la ayuda de alguien, pero no iba a rendirme tan fácil. No, si quería cumplir mi meta.

Dicho y hecho, entrene, durante horas, sin notar la presencia de alguien observándome, claro si sabía que estaba, pero era algo que no me importaba en ese momento. Pero en unos segundos note claramente que estaba entrenando frente a alguien, es decir alguien me observaba mientras hacía movimiento en posees ridículas, según yo.

-Quien eres – hable sonrojadado debido a la vergüenza de ser observado – vamos dime quien eres señor.

-Se..Señor…- se toco la cabeza en señal de sorpresa – no soy viejo apenas y estoy en la flor de mi juventud muchacho – volvió a reír sonoramente – me llamo Sinbad y tú?.

-Ali Baba –

-Ali baba –no pudo evitar sonreír estúpidamente, pero ahora se lamentaba el no haber hablado con el niño cuando pudo, ya que ahora debía partir – Bueno Ali baba sabes que hoy me voy de Balbadd, verdad…Por eso me haría un favor –

-Te vas, pero porque el viej..Digo el rey ya no te necesita por eso te boto –pregunte curioso, aunque claro no esperaba una respuesta – vamos me dirás.

-Botar…no como crees el rey no es esa clase de persona, además yo ya termine lo que tenía que hacer aquí – lo observo detenidamente – Pero dime Ali Baba puedes hacer un favor –

Al escuchar aquellas palabras provenir de aquel hombre, no pude negarme, pero en ese momento mi mente trabajo por uno segundos, retrocediendo lo que había dicho en un principio. El era Sinbad… y por muy tonto que fuera, ese nombre lo había escuchado en algún lugar, pero sin mucha importancia lo ignoro.

-Que favor – lo miro de reojo – Lo hare si está en mis manos hacerlo.

El mayor solo sonrió de lado, acercándose a su odio le susurro, aquellas palabras hicieron que se sonrojara, sentir el aroma de aquel hombre, escuchar su voz en su oído, quien no se iba a sonrojar y lo más raro aun era como su corazón latía tan rápido. Como si fuera una de esas jóvenes que cuando están cerca del chico que les gusta.

Lo vi alejarse, en aquel momento solo podía hacer algo, cumplir su promesa, pero de solo recordarla se sonrojaba esa iba a ser su primera vez.

**[EXTRA]**

'_Noche bajo un hermoso fuego carmesí'_

_Pov Ali Baba_

_Que había hecho en aquel momento, como pude ser tan tonto, si tan solo yo, no fuera tan ingenuo_

_Si fuera distinto, porque soy así, ahora solo puedo odiarme y huir avergonzadamente._

_Jamás volverle a confiar en nadie, jamás creeré que tuve un hogar, alguien como yo, no merece nada, no hice nada y aun asi sufro, y aun así el destino se encapricha conmigo y solo me hace sufrir._

_Jamás volveré a confiar en nadie, jamás me preocupare por nadie, mentiré si es necesario, adulare a quien sea por sobrevivir, en este mundo no tengo nada._

_Así como aquel fuego, yo me quemare, en el dolor durante el día y la noche, solo sin nadie a mi lado._

_Porque el fuego me quito todo, porque la noche solo era testigo de mi dolor._

_Por esa misma razón, la vida del rey, de mi padre, carga sobre mis hombres, porque yo se la arrebate._

_Por eso no merezco nada, por eso estoy maldito._

_Huiré cobardemente, olvidando todo lo que una vez tuve, de ahora en adelante solo seré yo._

_De ahora en mas solo seré Alibaba Saluja, un simple chico, alguien que no conoció la felicidad y si alguna vez la tuvo, el olvido se la quito._

* * *

_Como pueden ver el extra habla de aquel incendio del cual Alibababa fue resposanble, o eso piensa él._

_Si salio dramatico, no lo se, pero espero que les guste._


End file.
